Grinnfinite Dungeon Tips
UPDATED FOR v0.6.17 The Grinnfinite Dungeon is an area designed for endgame players, the unpredictability and difficulty of mobs that spawn in the area make it difficult for players who are using gear below Tier 5. The key to getting deep mostly involves party and gear setup. That being said, players aim to dive deep in order to get hold of the elusive Tier 5.5 items listed below: *Rogue Set *Sardaukar Set *Zweihander Set As of this update, I will be assuming that players are using either Tier 5, Tier 5.5 and Tier 6 Gear. Party Composition: Suggested: *Cleric (Haste II, Regen IV, Magic Up IV) *Archer (Thermobolt II, Ricochet II, Lifesteal II) *Knight (Sacrifice II, Lifesteal II, Ricochet II / Rage II) *T5 Wizard (Shockwave II, Chance Up II, Rage II) *T5 Wizard (Bio Blast II, Magic Up IV, Rage II) Nice to have: *Cleric (Heal II, Regen IV, Magic Up IV) *Berserker (Rage II, Lifesteal II) *Adventurer (Pickpocket, Ricochet II) General Tips: *Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to dive too deep into the dungeon to get good items. Refined Rogue/Zweihander Gear, Diamonds, Shiny Rubies, Big Wrench etc. can be found as early as Floors 5-30. I've personally found Refined Zweihander Armor and Refined Rogue Outfit from Floors 29 & 30 respectively. If you're lucky, you may encounter Sweeper Stu and Tom Thud in the first 20 floors. (I encountered Stu in Floor 8) *Use an Adventurer to last hit Notorious Monsters and Grander Bosses for 2X drops. *Use animation cancelling. In order to skip the long attack backswing, click the Grinn when his/her action bar is full. This will cancel the animation and have your Grinn immediately execute the attack. Very useful in certain situations, the downside is you have to drag the attack icon again. Does not work with Berserkers. *The dungeon is very good for low level Grinn leveling, just let them sit in the backup party to leech experience. *Try not to overextend by going too deep ''into the dungeon. Once you find the items you want, immediately head back to town as an unexpected disconnect or a fatal mob combination in the next room will make you lose everything. '''Battle Tips:' *Identify the biggest threat and adjust your party accordingly, bring an Archer if you see a Fault, Faust or Grand(er) Ghost. Bring Wizard if you see Thrunks, Mother Poison Spiders or Grand(er) Crank. *When faced with multiple hard-hitting, high defense mobs like Thrunks, Tom Thud and Randy Rockskin (in the back row), have your Knight cast Sacrifice on himself, this should suffice as healing as opposed to having a dedicated healer. Haste your Wizard as many times as you can, with Chance Up II (35% chance to shock) he should be able to lock down a Thrunk or two and deal a considerable amount of damage in the process. A "safer" approach would be to Haste your healer enough to offset the incoming damage. *For Grander Cranks use a combination of Berserker, Archer and Wizard. Your Wizard with Shockwave II should easily deal 100+ damage to these guys, Grander Cranks are immune to shock so having an Archer scald them and a Berserker in front would cause them to drop very easily. Poison is also the least annoying debuff, at least for me. If faced with 2 of them in a wave, consider placing the Wizard in front with Haster as backup, take note that the Mojomancer Set (Tier 5) has a set bonus of Lifesteal II, and your Wizard equipped with Rage II should end the fight fast in a few turns. *With the appearance of Steamy Gearheads and Thermal Spikeys, it is recommended to have a Wizard with Bio Blast II. Depending on availability, equip the Zweihander Set to your Knight for Scald Immunity. *Use Berserker as a backup tank. Depending on wave difficulty, you can even opt to put him in front. Place your Knight at the right-most slot in the backup party so he will immediately switch out if your Berserker dies. *Bowbat Billy is dangerous, he attacks fast, hits hard, and is pretty tanky at 600HP. He can potentially 1-2 shot anyone in your party. Make sure to use your Wizard or Archer to dispose of him immediately. Have your Cleric with Haste use it on himself once, then proceed to Haste your Wizard or Archer. I'd opt to Haste the Wizard since Billy is not immune to shock. *Based on my experience, here is the general killing order to go for: **Bowbat Billy **Finneas Fault **Osorio Zapper **Faust **Grander Ghost **Grander Smoker **Grander Gatekeeper **Grander Crank **Thermal Spikey **Steamy Gearhead **Thrunk Category:FAQ